Tu calma es mi armonía
by Lurque
Summary: Con Dino, Squalo no sentía que follaba, sino que hacía el amor. Y aunque luego se le formase un nudo sentimental que le daba arcadas, merecía la pena.


**Título:** _Tu calma es mi armonía._

**Autor:** Nyx o lurque en Livejournal

**Rating:** +13

**Pareja/Personajes:** [SD] TYL Superbi Squalo y TYL Cavallone Dino.

**Sinopsis:** Con Dino, Squalo no sentía que follaba, sino que hacía el amor. Y aunque luego se le formase un nudo sentimental que le daba arcadas, merecía la pena.

**Dedicado a:**Chron, por su cumpleaños.

* * *

Más que sorprendido, a Dino siempre le había fascinado la forma silenciosa en la que Squalo hacía el amor, porque era algo completamente contrapuesto a su estridente personalidad. Sus gemidos ahogados y su respiración entrecortada eran el máximo ruido que escuchaba de él en esos ocasionales encuentros, convirtiéndose en un deleite personal el escuchar su nombre escapándose de sus labios.

Y es que _Dino_ no sonaba tan bien si no era susurrado en su oído con esa voz grave y extasiada.

Tampoco había encontrado nunca una cabellera tan larga, tan lisa y tan sedosa al tacto como la de él. A Dino le encantaba entrelazar sus dedos en esas finas hileras plateadas y elevar el mechón hasta que finalmente caía de su mano y volvía sobre su espalda. Se quedaba embobado mirando el hipnótico movimiento. Squalo sonreía para sí al ver la cara bobalicona y aniñada que mostraba en esos momentos.

Para Cavallone no había cuerpo más interesante que el de Squalo. Podía pasarse horas recorriendo con las llemas de sus dedos cada poro de su piel. Sabía trazar caminos con los que enlazar las memorizadas cicatrices de su cuerpo, la mayoría hechas en su época de aprendiz de la espada, y su lengua conocía los puntos exactos en los que el maltratado cuerpo del espadachín se tensaba para soportar el placer.

No había dudas de que Squalo siempre había dominado la situación.

Con los años, sus extremadamente raros encuentros habían ido sufriendo una metamorfosis progresiva. A veces echaba de menos al Dino adolescente, con su lengua inexperta y sus manos temblorosas, que se concentraba por completo en él para hacerle disfrutar al máximo de sí mismo. Le parecía gracioso y adorable (aunque nunca lo admitiese) que, con todos los años que habían pasado, Dino siguiese poniéndose nervioso cada vez que empezaban a tocarse.

Debía admitir que si tardaba tanto en besarle de esa forma lenta y relajante, que le daba esa confianza en sí mismo que a veces le faltaba, era sólo para disfrutar de los resquicios del Dino adolescente. No obstante, el tiempo había hecho también que la forma de amar de Dino se consolidase en una característica, que le definía bastante bien, aunque había veces en las que Dino le hacía algo nuevo que le sorprendia gratamente. De alguna forma, era como si experimentasen con cuerpos ajenos para ponerlo luego en práctica con el otro... porque Squalo no se quedaba satisfecho hasta que su nuevo movimiento no arrancaba un gemido a Dino, y viceversa.

Dino era la única persona con la que Squalo podía estar haciéndolo hasta el amanecer, la única persona que convertía el sexo en algo terriblemente lento y tierno; caricias que abrazaban, que derretían a una persona que está acostumbrada al desprecio, a la burla, el maltrato y la desconfianza.

Con Dino, Squalo no sentía que follaba, sino que hacía el amor. Y aunque luego se le formase un nudo sentimental que le daba arcadas, merecía la pena.

Squalo solía permitir que en la primera ronda fuese Dino quien estuviese encima, para que le mostrase todo lo que le había extrañado (claro que antes Squalo había tenido que escuchar todo lo que le había sucedido a Cavallone desde la última vez que se vieron; aparentaba no prestarle atención, pero realmente le escuchaba. Luego, Squalo hacía un breve resumen, sin entrar nunca en detalles, para contentar el interés de su compañero; era lo malo de hacerlo con tu mejor amigo de la adolescencia, que siempre llevaba una carga emocional que Squalo preferiría ahorrarse).

A Squalo le gustaba que Dino no tuviera pudores y que recorriese su cuerpo como si fuese el suyo propio, aunque no perdía la costumbre de que, antes de comenzar a provocarle un orgasmo, le mirase como pidiendo permiso. Dino era como un atracón de dulzura que nunca empalagaba.

Dino no es como Squalo, que cierra los ojos para afinar sus demás sentidos, él intenta no perderse detalle alguno cuando Squalo le coloca debajo de sí para hacerle sentir esa electrizante sensación. El simple hecho de tenerle encima ya le excita, porque Squalo desata su verdadera esencia desenfrenada y le arrastra con él.

El punto en el que le vuelve completamente loco es cuando mezcla besos ardientes con caricias suaves, sobretodo cuando se acerca a su rostro de forma lenta y envolvente, con movimientos de depredador, y se le queda mirando con absoluta calma a escasos centímetros mientras Dino se siente como la presa que acaba de darse cuenta de que va a morir y ve a su verdugo frente a él.

Squalo es mortífero; el infinito cariño que ve durante un instante en su mirada antes de que le bese de esa forma ansiosa y calmada, mezclada en perfecta armonía, es motivo suficiente para que olvide cómo se respira; aún después de tantos años se sigue sintiendo tan vulnerable ante Squalo, ante ese beso embriagador que le da mientras le acaricia con el pulgar en la mejilla.

El capo agradece esa caricia suave que contrasta con el ajetreo que se produce en su boca; y es que la _calma_ de Squalo es lo que sustenta su _armonía_ emocional, siempre ha sido así, desde el instituto cuando la única relación que tenían era que Squalo le libraba de los abusos de los matones, buscando siempre a un oponente fuerte al que vencer. Squalo no le ha dicho nunca que aquéllo era una excusa para ponerle a salvo. El Varia siempre ha hecho las cosas a su modo, de forma independiente y sin dar explicaciones (Dino sigue sin entender por qué Squalo obedece a ese hombre y sabe que nunca se lo explicará).

En eso son muy diferentes; hay veces en las que Dino necesita poner en palabras lo que siente, tanto si es un entusiasmo, como una agonía o inquietud, y para hacerlo suele escoger el momento en el que se siente más vulnerable.

-Squalo...

Su nombre susurrado con ese hilo de voz le advierte de que Dino no está bien, así que deja lo que está haciendo y le mira en silencio.

-Siempre he querido algo de ti, pero nunca he sabido realmente lo que es... no es sexo, tampoco quiero que dejes tu forma de vida por mí... sin embargo, quiero algo...

Squalo no lo piensa mucho, le retira los brazos de la cara y le obliga a mostrarle su rostro, aunque Dino cierre los ojos con fuerza para evadirlo.

Le recorre la cara con besos suaves, delicados, hasta que Dino pueda dejar a un lado su confusión y abrir los ojos de nuevo, entonces Squalo apoya frente con frente y le susurra un breve:

-Lo sé...

Pero evita decirle lo que él mismo siente, y en su lugar se acomoda en sus caderas y le penetra con cuidado. Mientras le embiste, Squalo piensa en sus palabras. Dino sin embargo no piensa en nada, sólo siente que la _calma_ de Squalo ha vuelto a devolverle su _armonía_. Dino se aferra a él y ríe amargamente antes de susurrarle:

-Te quiero, Squalo.

No es que Dino lo diga muy a menudo y cuando lo hace es también riendo trás algún pique para hacerle rabiar aún más, aunque sea lo que realmente siente.

Pero cuando le susurra de esa forma, Squalo no puede sino acelerar las embestidas y enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Dino.

Después de llegar al orgasmo, Squalo le dice algo a Dino porque sus labios se mueven contra su oído pero no suena nada; es mejor que Dino no llegue jamás a escucharle.


End file.
